Due to the popularity of the game of baseball, many devices have been designed to provide practice in varied aspects of the game, particularly in batting. Mechanical devices for swinging balls and projected balls and the like are well known, where several players are needed to activate the device. It is the object of this invention to provide a standing batting practice device that requires only the player practicing to use, and which may be used by either right or left handed players.